


Ficlet: Musings on The Beach

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Ficlet: Musings on The Beach

The best part of your wife asking you to give her a kiss that your best friend thinks will magically restore her memories of your life together?

Well, her asking, though the kissing was a very close second, obviously.

The not-so-great part?

Getting rolled up on by a cop in the middle of an otherwise deserted beach. Not even one dog with a Frisbee.

It’s January. It’s barely 50 degrees out, and we were both still… _mostly_ dressed. I’m sure the seagulls were completely scandalized.

The worst part?

Sand _everywhere_. Like in places you didn’t even know it _could_ get.


End file.
